The Siren's Song
by CommodoreJewlz
Summary: Jack finds a mysterious woman on the high seas. He wants her, but more than pirates and curses stand in his way. I don't do well with summaries, sorry. Set after 1st movie. Possible JOC. R&R please.
1. But the rum isn't gone yet!

A/N: This isn't my first story, but those other stories were terrible. I hope this one will attract some good reviews .

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Black Pearl (it is such a pretty ship), _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, Gibbs, or Annamaria. Oh, believe me, I wish I could own Jack, but that's another story. They belong to the greatest mouse of all time and one of my favorite producers, only cuz he did Pirates,Jerry Bruckheimer.

Siren's Song

Chapter 1: The Beginning (A/N: A proper place to start :) ) actually,

Islands and Rum

* * *

Mister Joshamee Gibbs and Annamaria Shelton, otherwise know as Gibbs and Annamaria, were standing on the deck of the Black Pearl watching the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow run around aimlessly on a small island in the middle of nowhere. Now that same little island had burnt down trees and stumps, but nothing else other than sand. They didn't know why he was there.

They didn't maroon him there, so don't get angry. He marooned himself there, so to speak. And it was only one week after he almost got hanged.

Annamaria and Gibbs had helped to lift two crates of clinking bottles, Annamaria guessed rum, into a rowboat in which Jack took them to the island. From the Pearl, they couldn't see exactly what he was doing, but could imagine he was hiding it there, just in case he was marooned there in the future.

That puzzled Annamaria. Her crew, under Jack's command wouldn't ever, in any case, remove im from his position. He was getting prepared for the worst, entirely out of Jack's character, but who could blame him for wanting that?

"You know, I think the Cap'n's a bit obsessed with rum," Gibbs said, right before he took a swig of his rum flask. Annamaria just glared.

Jack was rowing back on his, now empty, boat. Annamaria helped Gibbs to pull Jack's boat on board and tie it up.

"Thanks very much," Jack slurred, and somehow swayed himself up to the helm. He seemed to have a cheery look, like he was glad to be on the Pearl, his beloved ship and to not be a prisoner on it. He turned from the helm to see AnnaMaria, Gibbs and a young deckswabber tying loose knots all along amidships.

"Anna! Gibbs! In my cabin please!" Jack ordered. He tied a rope around the helm so it wouldn't move. He sauntered down stairs to the door of his cabin before he turned to the young man.

"You, sailor!"

"Aye, Michael, sir," the boy answered.

Jack walked right up to him, "How long have you been on this ship?"

"Six days, sir," Michael answered promptly.

"Ah, from Tortuga then," he saw the boy nod then continued. "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferus bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?"

"Aye, sir!" the boy had a smile on his face.

"How old are you son?"

"Fourteen, Captain."

Jack looked around, "That's a good age, mate. Where's the rest of me crew?"

"Sir, they're in the galley," Michael gave a small salute. "Shall I go round 'em up for you?"

"Aye. Tell them the Captain is calling for them on deck, "the boy turned to go. "Son, you're relieved of your duties for the rest of the day. The others will get your job."

"Aye, Captain!" the young boy, Michael, almost skipped down the stairs below deck.

"Good, strong lad," Jack said to himself then went to his cabin doors.

He flung open the doors and walked inside to his desk. Gibbs and AnnaMaria were sitting in elegantly furnished chairs, with little lion heads as the feet, waiting until Jack started in something that they weren't expecting.

Gibbs stood in respect, "Cap'n. Me and AnnaMaria were just wondering why you called us in here."

"Gibbs. AnnaMaria," Jack smiled. "Possibly in trouble...but," He leaned forward, "Your not."

The look of unsurety and fear was swiped off of their faces, they almost smiled, "Actually, I want to reward you because I didn't see any of the other crew members out there doing what they were ordered to do. So..." he turned away from his desk. They heard shuffling and clicking of locks from his cabinet. When that was done, Jack turned back around, triumphant look on his face. He held two rum bottles, AnnaMaria and Gibbs looked dazed. The Captain's own private rum stash. Part of it was theirs. "You have my thanks."

Jack smiled at their confused faces and uncorked a rum bottle and shooed them, "Off you go then."

Gibbs sadly stood up and turned to go, AnnaMaria spoke up, "Sir, don't we get a reward of sorts?"

"Oh, I almost forgot! Here!" Jack handed the uncorked bottle to Gibbs and gave the corked one to AnnaMaria, "Well done! Line up with the crew outside, if you please." They turned to leave with smiles and opened the cabin door.

"But," Jack used his forefinger and pointed it menacingly at them. "Don't share it with anyone."

"Aye, Captain!" they said in unison.

Jack followed them, but stayed in the shadow of the doorway and looked at the crew. They were in a line, AnnaMaria and Gibbs joining the end, but it was not a straight line and they weren't silent as they were required to be in line ups like this.

What is going on? The crew wasn't doing their jobs, and peticuliarly, they did not respond quickly to his orders. Jack knew something fishy was going on, something like mutiny in the wind...

A/N: So how is it? I'm going to try and add humor to it :) and it will pick up in the next few chapters. Review please! :) I need to know if I am getting Jack right, if you're in need of stuff to put in a review! (hint hint)


	2. Tricked!

A/N: One review! It made me happy. By the way, Jack was a little paranoid, good observation!

Disclaimer: I do not own one wittle itty bitty bit of Jack, or any of the recognizable characters from PotC. However, a few namesof the crew, I do own...so HA! I also own the 'villain' for this chapter.

Siren's Song

Chapter 2: Weakness

* * *

Jack stepped from the shadow of his doorway, which immediately sent the crew into a frenzy to line up properly.

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do," Jack commanded. Gibbs was swinging a quarter full bottle of rum in front of a crew member's, Jeremy, face.

Gibbs stopped swinging the bottle, and rubbed his forehead, trying to recall where he had heard that phrase before, "Aye, Cap'n, but he deserved it."

Jack sauntered up to Gibbs, so that he was only inches from his face, Gibbs looked scared, "We'll see about tha'. Now..." Gibbs relaxed as Jack stepped in front of each crew member making his way to the other end of the line and started to walk back, "I only saw AnnaMaria on deck with Gibbs earlier this morning." Jack stopped in front of Michael, "And.... this here boy." If any of ye want to make an excuse as to why you weren't up here helping out with the chores, please say so now."

There was dead silence except for the water splashing against the ship.

"Cap'n!" a crew member pointed to the right of Jack. "There's a ship on the horizon!"

It seemed as if on cue that the whole crew ran over to the side of the ship. Jack ran up to the helm, took out his spyglass and took a look at the ship in the distance.

A smile crossed his face. In the lens of the spyglass there was a man in a highly decorated navy coat, surrounded by people in similar clothing and men in red coats. They all had a decorated tricorn hat, except for the one in charge; he had a plume.

Searching the ship, he found a majestic British flag, flowing gayly in the wind. However, there was something else familiar about that ship.

Jack put the spyglass back in his inside coat pocket and called to his crew, "Mates! Anna! What's familiar 'bout tha' ship?"

None of the crew answered, save for the parrot. Nobody quite caught what it said.

"Gibbs, what is Cotton trying to say?" Jack impatiently asked.

Gibbs stepped forward a bit, "He says that there be trouble aboard that boat...er- ship."

Jack nodded, "Hmm...but what harm could it do if we just pay them a little visit?"

No one talked back against the captain.

"On deck ye scabrous dogs! Let's run along that ship and see what the Commodore is up to!"

The crew responded immediately and Jack grabbed the helm, swinging the ship around, "run up the flag of truce, Gibbs!"

Gibbs ran below deck where the flags were stored and brought up the flag. He ran the flag up quickly.

The ship was getting steadily closer, when Jack noticed something on the opposite ship.

Now that he was closer he realized that the people on board the ship did not have the right figure of a man. Jack could recognize a woman's figure anywhere, and that crew was entirely of women.

Just as he noticed that small feature, there was a scuffle aboard that ship...they were raising a pirate flag.

"Not good..."

Jack had already raised the truce flag, so they could talk in peace, but they were pirates. They would think of it as an easy victory. The ships were almost running alongside each other now. Too late to turn back. From being from a ship for so long, he made a mistake. Showed his weakness.

"Crew! We just surrendered!" Jack yelled to the bustling crew, then turned toward the other ship in defeat.

A woman's voice trailed from the other ship, "Captain Jack Sparrow! You've just surrendered to the worst pirate threat, the Siren's Song..."

* * *

A/N: Is this good enough for a review? Maybe two? Jack will give you kudos...right Jack?

Jack: One small problem, love

Me: And what's that?

Jack: I've just been captured.

Me: Oh, yeah. Maybe if you review, he'll be let free...(hint hint) Good comments about writing would be nice.


	3. Of Parleys and Corsets

A/N: So, how do you think of this so far? Is it any good? I particularly like this chapter. I think the next one will be better though...hehe....

Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept the 'villain' and her crew, oh, and a few members of Jack's crew. Everything else, including Jack -sniff- does not belong to me.

Siren's Song

Chapter 3: Parley?

* * *

"Not good...no, not good," Jack was muttering to himself as the women on the other ship hooked the two ships together and started to swing over. 

"Jack!" Annamaria yelled at him, running up to the helm. "Why are you giving up? It's your PEARL!"

He swung around to face her and grabbed her shoulders, "You think I want my Pearl taken away?! You know my weakness! Women! I can't fight 'em!"

Annamaria did remember that Jack had not slapped her back when she had hit him because he had stolen her boat. He had every reason to but didn't.

"Let me test something," she said, but before he had anytime to react, he was slapped right across the face. Ow.

But he didn't hit her back,maybe that was because he suddenly had a pistol pointed at his nose. He watched as Anna was tied up and taken away, down with the rest of the crew tied to the mast. Everything seemed like a bad nightmare, he was loosing his Pearl. He needed to protect it, but just as he was about to step away, he snapped back into reality. He noticed who was pointing a pistol at him.

"'Ello, mate. I'm Captain Alex of the Siren's Song- the worst pirate threat in the Caribbean," the woman said. Jack would have said, 'I think not,' but that wouldn't charm a woman with a weapon.

Instead, he gulped and looked down, but couldn't help but to look up slowly, taking in exactlywhatshe looked like.

She wore a white powdered wig. Eyes traveling down he noticed that the coat was navy blue except for the collar and cuffs, which were white with gold trimming. It reminded him of something. She just had regular knee high pirate boots. Looking up slowly, he noticed she had breeches, like any pirate would wear. The only difference was, she had a loosely tied corset-like top, over a flimsy creme coloured shirt. His eyes lingered there for a moment too long.

Alex chuckled, "I'm so sorry, Captain, but I'm off limits to prisoners." Jack's head snapped up, noticing her face for the first time. She had the brightest brown eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know, love," he added a toothy grin, which was immediately shot down with a glare. "I was just wondering how fast I could get you out of that corset of yours"

"Beth! Get this man out of here!" her crew member named Beth ran up the stairs to Jack and started to rope his hands together. She was just about to tie the knot when.

"Parley"

"What?" Alex lowered her pistol.

Jack attempted to use his extravagant hand gestures, "Now, here me out, love"

"Captain"

Jack gulped, "Aye, Captain. I want to know what you're goin' to do with the Pearl"  
The woman just smiled, a pretty sight after a glare, "You thought I might take some gun powder and a match to it? I think not"

Jack was relieved, but he couldn't let her see that.

"...I'm going to make it part of my fleet..." she leaned close to Jack's face, "And become Commodore. Catchy title, eh? You get to meet the old Commodore...Norrington or something"

She stepped over to the helm and held it, standing as if she was the only person on board, like she owned the sea, like she owned the Pearl...The Black Pearl was his, not some power hungry woman's. He couldn't loose it again.

Alex looked over at Jack, "Anything else"

"Aye, there is," Jack took a second to think. "The crew is faithful, so you don't need to kill them off or maroon them. Also, I'd like to stay on board the Pearl. I don't really care what my position is: Captain, crew member, or prisoner."

"But, ye want to stay on board," Alex said, and Jack added a weak smile. He looked so helpless there, like if he lost his ship, he would never forgive himself, "Agreed then. Ye can stay aboard the Pearl for now, but in the brig. Beth!"

Beth took the order and led Jack down below.

-

Beth brought Jack down to the dimly lit brig and put him in. Then she left him locked in his little cell.

Jack looked around. Only ten days ago he had been in the same place. Barbossa had marooned him and left him to die shortly after. If this new leadership marooned him, then he would not have any chance of escape. There was always Norrington, If he passed by the island, with Elizabeth Swann or not, then.

Jack kicked the bars in frustration. The captain had said something about capturing Norrington. That meant 'no' to the island plan. He always knew that women had their ways to make men mad. Why it had to be him after just getting the Black Pearl back, he didn't know.

A/N: Like it's always said. Review! But what is not always said, I need to know if something doesn't seem or look right. Cheerio!


	4. Plotting and Forgiving

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers. The reviews mean a lot to me. In this chapter, I'm going to add different parts of view from the characters that everyone knows, so be prepared.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is related to Pirates of the Caribbean....I might someday...hehe

_The Siren's Song_

Chapter 4 :Plotting and Forgiving

* * *

Alex walked around the deck of her new ship. Her new crew was bustling around. They knew the ropes of the ship and could work it best. Jack's old crew had agreed to be part of hers if Jack wasnt' harmed or killed. And so it was, she didn't want to kill him. There were too many questions that needed answering, for her part. And she needed to get the location of that treasure. Jack would know the place if the stories were true. But she had other things to worry about. 

Commodore Norrington was giving her some trouble about his ship. She didn't want to hear another word about how the king would have a few words to say to her.

"I better do something about that now," she mumbled to herself. Her own crew was more trustworthy than the crew of the Black Pearl, so she would just have to call one of her girls to do the deed.

"Emma!" Alex called to the other ship, still hooked to the Pearl. Emma responded promptly, walking over the plank to get to Alex.

"Aye, ma'am. What d' ye need?"

"Get the Commodore ready to be marooned," she smiled. No more complaining Commodore, "A pistol, one shot. The usual. But first, take 'im to the Brig of the Pearl. I'll send someone down when it's ready."

Emma nodded with glee, "Aye, aye, Captain!"

She was almost skipping as she left to the other ship to do as she ordered.

Finally! Mr. complain-about-everything was leaving, for good! No use having him around, so let him 'free'. Satisfied, Alex went to explore her new cabin. She went inside the wooden doors and found herself in an elaborately decorated cabin. It was almost fit for a king.

The wood looked as if it was naturally black, and there were carvings fo mermaids near the windows and on the bookcases. It was no wonder that Jack wanted to stay on his ship.

Sunlight made the dark room a little brighter than it usually was. She traced the ray of sunlight from the window and saw a glittering lock on a cabinet.

She wondered what was inside it, but more importantly, how she was going to get the key. She knew Jack had it, but she wasn't like the other pirates that would kill or maim to get what they wanted. If she could persuade someone to get what she wanted then she would do so, threatening with a pistol if she must. Alex would use that technique on Jack for the keys, and her many questions that needed answering. She pondered her plan as she made herself comfortable in a chair and put her feet on the desk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commodore James Norrington was sitting against the side of the ship in his caged cell. Despite the quietness of the guard, the room was not silent.

"...Oh, come off it, Emma. This place is too cold and dark for the Commodore of the British Navy. I mean look at the state of this place. It's for well deserving prisoners," Norrington could only think of complaints. "Ech! This bread is horrible. Now, I know you've got better in the galley."

Emma was staring blankly at the wall, trying to block out his voice. The captain just had to send someone down to tell her if the other brig was ready...but then again, she didn't want to hear another word.

"Jim! Shut up, will ye?!" She stood up to fetch the keys.

"Well, I never have been addressed so rudely!"

She grabbed her pistol and pointed it at him, "One more word..."

He was silent as she unlocked the cell and cuffed him, pushing him pu the stairs with the nose of her gun.

James felt a breeze of fresh air as he reached the top and stopped to take a breath. He was soon pushed along, however, across the plank that joined the two ships and shoved down below the Black Pearl's deck. he was guided until they came to a door at the very bottom of the staircases.

---------------------------------------------------

Jack Sparrow had just made up another rum song as he sat staring at the walls of the Pearl. He couldn't drown his sorrows, but he certainly could think of something else instead of his problems. He was making up the third stanza when he saw the door open of the brig.

A man with cuffed hands entered in that Jack didn't recognize and a lovely lady. But she had a look that she didn't want to be messed with, the gun pointing at the man's back, and all. The man looked scared as a rat. Jack took another look at the man and noticed that he seemed to resemble someone that he once knew. Commodore Norrington, without his wig or coat.

"Stripped of his pride," thought Jack.

The woman took Norrington in the adjoining cell, removing the irons and locking him in. Norrington stood waiting until she left them, closing the door behind her.

James looked at Jack and whispered pointing to the door, " She's the devil, that one is. She almost shot me because of my comments of my situation."

James lookied harder at Jack and realized who he had been talking to, "Well, well, well. It lookies like were both in trouble. Jack Sparrow, is it?"

Jack tried to swallow his annoyance, "Captain."

"Was this your ship, Captain?" James smirked through the bars and sat, leaning against the wall.

"It _is _my ship, Commodore, just temporarily taken out of my hands, "Jack was not happy having him in the same brig.

"Where's your ship? Wait, I don't need to ask. Captured by a woman's crew and renamed _The Siren's Song_. Am I right?"

James was not good natured at the moment and did not take the comment lightly. he didn't want to continue the argument any longer either.

"Mr. Sparrow," Norrington said, hearing 'Captain' from Jack's side of the room. "Captain. I don't know how long we are going to be prisoners together, but if it happens to be a very long time I wouldn't want to be arguing all the way to Tortuga and back."

Jack smiled at the mention of Tortuga. He didn't know what the Commodore was up to, but thought a little truce wouldn't hurt.

"Commodore, I thought you didn't trust pirates."

Norrington thought about all the encounters that he had with pirates. None of which, he truly desired to have again.

"My situation of this moment doesn't allow me to class anyone. I just wish on agreement so we may keep our lives in the Brig and not to make unscrupulous comments about each other. Agreed?" He put his hand through the bars.

Jack looked at the hand offered. It wouldn't hurt if he made the small truce. They would both go back to their normal lives after they escaped, "I will only agree if comments would not be made of possessions, savvy? No more comments of the Pearl or Dauntless. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Alright then. I have a rum song I want to teach ye."

-------------------------------------------

William Turner was in Port Royal, walking up the street that lead to the Governor's household. He was going to visit the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann, his one true love. Will whistled a tune, making his way up the drive and knocked on the door. The Governor's butler answered and took in who the young man was standing at the door.

He had his dark hair hanging loosely to his shoulders.. He wore a vest with a regular shirt and breeches. The only thing that didn't look like a commoner was the cape that he had on his shoulders and his hat.

Will noticed the butler's look.

"You must be new," Will held out his hand. "I'm William Turner. I'm engaged to be married to Miss Elizabeth Swann."

The butler took his hand and shook it, "Yes I am new, sir. I'm sure Miss Swan would like to see you. Please wait in the parlor."

The butler motioned to Will's right and walked off.

Will took off his plumed hat and made his way to the parlor, walking slowly to see all the changes they had made to the house after the pirates had almost demolished it. It looked as if they had a new collection of vases and paintings. He noticed a cleaned up spot next to a candlestick on the wall.

"Someone has finally fixed that candlestick," Will thought.

Smiling about the silly incident, he found himself in the parlor and paced in front of a couch waiting for Elizabeth.

* * *

A/N: How is it? Does it deserve a review? Did I mess up a character?Jack? Will?Should my OCs be tweaked a bit? I can't give you cookies, but I can give you my thanks for helping my story along. :) 


	5. The Dream and The Task

A/N and Disclaimer: I have a dream that one day my computer won't think that it's funny to crash every month. I have a dream that one day parents won't ground me from the computer. I have a dream that one day school won't get in the way of what I want to do. I have a dream that one day I will own Pirates of the Caribbean. You know what...**that** is a dream.

Oh, sorry for the long delay. I hope there is not another one of those, but it's just a hope. Here's the long awaited chappy. And if you get bored with this one, there are always my other stories that you can check out. I have a humorous one up called The Adventures of Sparrow and Turner...all I have to say is LOL. Here you go!

Chapter 5: The Dream and Task

* * *

Alex woke up from a strange dream. It was of a dark deck of a ship. There was a full moon and the ship was sailing for a dark mass in the distance. After seeming to sail for hours, she would end up at the island. When she was on the beach of black sand, she noticed birds flying away. She would take a few steps on the beach and she would be punted back to reality. Alex didn't even bother to ponder about the dream anymore. She had dreamed it so many times before.

_It's just a dream I don't understand_, Alex thought.

She removed her feet from the desk and noticed that it had become very hot. _This coat,_ she thought._ No the wig and hat, too. How on earth do men wear these things all the time? _Immediately removing Norrington's old coat and hanging it up, she took the hat off her head and threw it away from her, not caring where it landed.

_Ah, but Norry would want his wig back, wouldn't he?_ She fingered the wig on her head. _It's probably cold in the brig. He might need it._

Alex smiled to herself. She always seemed happy causing rich and snobby people discomfort, but she never could keep them in discomfort for long. Standing up, she made her way to the door and pulled it open, letting the late afternoon sun in. Her crew was busy bustling around, some being tutored by her newly added members of her crew. The Siren's Song, she could see, was right ahead of them leading the way to one of her favorite marooning spots.

Some of the crew acknowledged her presence on deck and nodded to her saying, 'Afternoon, Cap'n' or 'How 'r' things?' She passed them all by and made her way below deck, the stairways clear of people and free of noise.

Alex explored each level as she got to it, but just returned to the stairs to go to the brig. When she could not go lower any further, she just stood next to the door, with her hand on it. The commotion on the other side was nothing she had ever heard coming from a brig of a ship.

-------------

"Now sing it with me, Jim!" Jack yelled. "You know the next line!"

Norrington had given up trying to argue with the pirate and joined in singing the song about an hour after Jack started. The tune was catchy and therefore hard to get out of hid head once it was sung over and over again.

"Alright, alright," James said, then sang. "We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves, drink up me hearties yo ho!"

Jack continued singing loudly, "We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

Then they both sang together as the door opened, "We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do well cads!!!"

James stopped singing when Alex walked in, but Jack, who's back was to the door, did not see her and continued singing, "Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, drink up-- Commodore! Why aren't ye singin'?!"

He turned a little to see what Norrington was looking at and saw Captain Alex looking at them both with reprove. Norrington was torn between not looking at the woman with a corset on the outside of her clothing, or not looking. Jack was just plain looking impatient that they didn't get to finish the song. He opened his mouth to tell her that, but she began before he could get a word out.

"I'm not quite familiar with that song. Did you come up with it yourself?" Alex looked at them in turn before continuing, "I can't say that I've heard anything like it before. However, I am not here for idle small talk."

"I think you'll be wantin' this back," Alex took off the wig with a swipe of her hand and tossed it to the staring commodore through the bars. She turned to Jack, "Jack I'm going to bring you up to your former cabin, but I don't want any funny business. I'm just not in the mood."

"Why would that be?" Jack wondered.

"I'm about to run an interrogation, Mr. Sparrow, not to powder my wig," She said with a hint of a smile.

Many things crossed Jack's mind as to what she would want to ask him as she unlocked his cell and followed behind him with a pistol in his back.

The sun was setting when they reached the deck. There were not many people on deck and none that Jack recognized, now that their jobs were done.

Jack was pushed inside his old room and heard the doors click shut behind him. he didn't bother to turn around, but walked straight toward his chair behind his desk and sank into it. Now comfortable he turned his attention to the fickle woman, that was glaring at him. She smirked and sat down in the opposite chair on the other side of the desk.

Jack saw how the sunlight through the windows reflected off of her dark red hair that was up behind her head. With the wig on he could not see her hair, but now that the wig was gone, he could see that her hair was a beautiful color.

"Mr. Sparrow," Alex said, watching Jack put his feet on the desk. "I would first like to explain that I would like straight answers from you. Do not avoid my questions..."

Jack remembered that he needed to listen to the woman's bantering, "What was that, love?"

"Do not avoid my questions..." Alex seemed to be shooting daggers, but Jack didn't really notice. Sitting up a little, he figured he could see the light catch her hair better. _Her hair seems to reflect her personality, fiery with temper...but she is so fickle sometimes....must be hiding something with that temper of hers, poor lass..._

"...And you must explain your answers. Being a pirate means that I don't trust anyone, but me own crew, so I may not trust you with all you say. However, I recommend that you answer honestly," She took out her pistol and set it on her lap. "Understand?"

He nodded. _She just needs to let her hair down...relax...how long is your hair, Alex? Is it curly, straight, tangled, well kept...?_

Good," Alex leaned forward a bit, Jack could now see her light brown eyes that seemed to glitter with intensity. "I've heard stories about an island that cannot be found except for those who knew where it was before a certain pirate captain stole cursed gold from it. I've also heard that you know where that little isle is. Do you?"

Jack was taken off guard with that question. He was expecting some question like where he hid the Caribbean's most prized rum stash. With this question, though, he would have to word it carefully when he explained or he would not be in the greatest situation. Not saying that his current one was any better.

Jack cleared his throat, "Aye, Captain. I do know where it is, but I do not recommend going there."

"Now, why is that?" Alex leaned forward in interest.

"Milady, I know that there are more horrible curses on that island than one could imagine. I'm not usually the one to go on with luck, but that place is bad luck," Jack said in all seriousness.

Alex nodded and sat back in her chair, "Do you know how to get there?"

_Didn't she listen? _Jackthought. _Bloody women never listen._

Aye, Captain, but that place is cursed! Nothing good can come of it! We can't go there!" Jack told her, hoping she would just abandon the stupid concept.

She glared at him and stood up, "Mr. Sparrow, what I do is my own business."

She shoved her pistol in her belt and slowly walked around the desk, leaning on the arms of the chair that Jack was sitting in, very close to his face, "If I believed there were such things as curses, which I do, I'd be interested to know what kind of curses plague this island."

Jack could see her eyes clearly now.

_Such a pretty amber brown. Wait...I can't get distracted._

Jack didn't think he knew all the curses on the island and even if he did he wouldn't tell her. It was just too dangerous.

His silence told all to Alex and she straightened up, "You don't know them, do you?"

"Milady, all that I feel I need to say is that you are going to your death," Jack stood up and looked at her, taking off his hat and bowing slightly, his trinkets in his hair jingling.

_Silence. Hmm...I can deal with that._

"Captain, I don't think ye understand. These curses are terrible! A curse that I was part of made me lose living my life. I could feel nothing. I was not alive and so I couldn't die, but I wasn't dead. I made the choice to take upon the curse to get my beloved Pearl back and when I had defeated the man that stole her from me, I lifted the curse by returning my bloody, cursed medallion! Milady, curses are the worst things that could ever happen to anyone. I would not even wish it upon my enemy..."

Jack stopped for a moment. That was a lie. He did wish a curse on his enemy. That's what Barbossa go after he stole the Pearl, but Jack did not want to think of that.

"...Captain, I sacrificed everything to get this ship back," Jack sat back down in his chair and turned away from her. He had said all of what was on his mind and he had given her everything in all honesty. Jack didn't want to look at her, she would just laugh at his moment of weakness.

Alex did not laugh. She had a few silent tears falling down her face. Jack had experience curses firsthand. He had taken upon himself a curse to get a ship that she took away from him. The silence seemed to stretch on.

Alex wiped her tears away and spoke, "Captain..."

Jack looked up. She did not say it with disdain or sarcasm, but she said the title with respect.

I wish to go to the island and explore it. If you take me there, you may have your ship back," Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

Alex held out her hand, "Do we have an accord?"

He hesitated a moment, then stood up, held his hand out and shook hers, nodding, "Agreed."

Her eyes lingered on his dark, but bright eyes surrounded by kohl looking back at her.

Then Alex spoke, "Captain, please sit down. There is something that I must share with you."

He looked questioningly at her, but sat as asked.

"I feel you have been honest with me, so I must be honest with you," Alex told Jack in sincerity. "All that I will say is that my sisters are on that cursed island and I need to save them from the curse that they are under. Thank you for agreeing to help me, even if it was for your beautiful ship."

Jack tried to smile, but it turned out to be more of a grimaced. Her sisters were in danger and all he wanted was his ship. But he _did_ agree to help her.

"Your welcome," he looked at her and she was again standing in the light of the setting sun. Her hair shone and glittered.

Alex turned away from him, "You may go back to the brig with Norrington, to an extra room, or to the helm. Whatever you want to do. It is almost dark and so plotting a point for us to go for tonight might not work to our advantage, but the choice is yours."

Her back was to him and so he could not see her face. Instead he stood and walked across the room to the double doors, "Thank you, Captain. We will get to the island as soon as we can."

He left her, gently closing the doors behind him.

Alex stood there, feeling mixed emotions. She was happy that she could finally save her sisters, but she was also sad that she didn't find Sparrow sooner.

_That Sparrow,_ Alex thought_. Hearing so much about him could never tell who he really is._

She sat down behind the desk again, dozing into a fitful sleep.

-----------------------------

"Ah, Mr. Turner!" Governor Swann walked into the parlor and greeted Will. "How are you doing these days? How is the shop getting along?"

"Not bad at all, sir. It has actually improved since Mr. Brown gave me the shop for an early wedding gift," Will smiled proudly.

Governor Swann nodded, "Good, good. I've come to tell you that Elizabet will be down in a moment. I have something to tell you both."

"Yes, sir," Will said, but wondered what the governor actually wanted to say. For the past few days it was all about the wedding that was coming up.

The governor turned toward the parlor's double doors, "Ah, here she is."

Elizabeth walked in. She was wearing an almost floor length dress that was patterned with hummingbirds and flowers. It had a square neck and 3/4 length sleeves. The creme color of the dress made Elizabeth look beautiful.

_Not that she isn't beautiful anyway,_ Will thought.

"Will!" Elizabeth smiled.

They took each others hands and sat on the couch. The Governor sat on a chair opposite a tea table.

"Will, Elizabeth," He said. "I have received some very unhappy news."

Will and Elizabeth both ceased looking at each other and turned to look at Governor Swann.

"What kind of news?" Elizabeth asked.

The Governor looked grim, "Navy men have arrived today on various sized boats, coming immediately here at our household. They informed me that Commodore Norrington has been captured by pirates.

"Not Jack!" Will hoped it wasn't true.

"No," he said. "It wasn't Mr. Sparrow, but a woman's crew who commandeered the Dauntless and now call it The Siren's Song. The navy crew also told me that the pirate captain was also planning to maroon the Commodore, but on a different island then the one that they were put on."

"But father, why are you telling us this?" Elizabeth questioned.

"As you know, Mr. Sparrow escaped only last week. I didn't think he could be too far from here. The Commodore went looking for him only a few days ago, intending to find him and put a top to piracy, but James was captured instead."

Governor Swann waited a moment to let the information sink in.

"I was hoping that you, Will, would take a few of the navy's men and find Captain Sparrow. He would be very useful to us in the finding of Norrington," Governor Swann looked at Will intently.

Will looked from the Governor to Elizabeth and back thinking, _I don't really know how a ship works...the navy, wow....but Elizabeth will need to stay, won't she?_

"Sir, may I take Elizabeth along? We are both, after all, friends of Jack Sparrow," Will said politely.

The Governor frowned at this, _Elizabeth, go gallivanting after pirates again? When will this end?_

"I'm not sure if that is the best idea," he said, but as he said it, he thought about it more.

Elizabeth fumed, "Father, I can take care of myself on a ship. Jack taught me how to use a gun and Will taught me how to use a sword... I can protect myself better than some of our Navy!"

Governor Swann didn't not answer his daughter, but turned to Will, "You leave tomorrow."

* * *

How'd you like it? Good for a review or two? Do you like the way the story is progressing? How's Jack? Alex? Will? Elizabeth? Just put a word in if you want. And always remember: Reviews make people happy!


End file.
